The present application relates to an all plastic drum for use in the shipping and storing of liquid or semiliquid bulk materials.
Liquids and semiliquids are commonly transported in drumlike containers. In recent years, the trend has been to form such containers of an outer shell of laminated layers of fibrous material and to provide the shell with an inner plastic liner. The liner is generally impervious to the drum contents and, as such, prevents leakage and/or contamination. The fiber shell while providing needed strength and rigidity to the drum also adds considerable weight which is undesirable. Also, in most cases, the fiber shell is subject to deterioration if exposed to heat, cold, water or ice for extended periods.
In view of the above, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved drum which is comparably strong to prior art drums and which is appreciably lighter and more durable.